


Bringing him Back

by bethy_277



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotions, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, May Parker (Spider-Man) Needs a Hug, Not Really Character Death, Precious Ned Leeds, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethy_277/pseuds/bethy_277
Summary: Peter dies after saving a child on an icy road.*Read the Tags!





	Bringing him Back

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 4:30 this morning with the first 4 lines of this in my head, so I decided to go with it and write this instead of sleeping, because that's always a good idea, right?
> 
> This is totally unedited. I wrote whatever came out, just making sure things were spelled right. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Marvel at all.

Peter passed away during the night.  
  
May and Tony had been warned so they were there when Peter took that last breathe. He never opened his eyes, never regained consciousness before he took that last breathe.   
  
Tony had to fight not to try to get Peter back, having had this conversation and knowing it was futile and they had already gotten him back numerous times and it was no longer fair to Peter. Helen had already told them that if he had been a normal person, that being crushed between two cars would have killed him instantly. Tony was grateful that he had been given the chance to say goodbye properly, before the boy died.   
  
Even being prepared, nothing could change the deep ache in Tony’s chest as his heart broke when the boy passed away while Tony was holding his hand. May was clinging to Peter’s other hand sobbing as she lay her head on the bed.   
  
Tony just stared at Peter’s pale face and closed eyes, unable to anything else. Helen had come in and turned off the heart monitor but had then left the room silently.  
  
Tony’s heart was pounding and his head starting to follow suit. He knew Peter was gone but his mind refused to accept it. Just 12 hours prior, Peter had been alive and thriving and shoving chips down his throat as he talked to Tony about school and his friends.  
  
His friends who had been in the Medbay since the accident, having said their goodbyes an hour prior and then leaving the room, tears rolling down their faces.   
  
FRIDAY must have let Pepper know what had happened because suddenly she was in the room and wrapping her arms around Tony. He jumped in surprise as she touched his face gently.  
  
“i’m so sorry.” Pepper whispered into Tony’s ear and he nodded. The movement making his head pound and his stomach lurch. He bent over to try to prevent the inevitable. A moment later a garbage can was under his mouth and he was throwing up.   
  
When he lifted his head again, he could see both May and Pepper looking at him- May still holding Peter’s limp hand.  
  
“I’m so sorry.” Tony croaked out, not even sure exactly he was apologizing for. He should have prevented Peter from going to patrol that night, he should have been with him.   
  
The tears started rolling down his face.   
  
“Come on.” Pepper pulled on Tony to get him up from the chair. He pulled against her, not wanting to leave Peter. Pepper pulled again, a little harder and Tony gave in.  
  
“He’ll still be here in a little while.” Pepper said and Tony broke.   
  
He fell out of Pepper’s grasp and onto his floor. He fell onto his knees and covered his face with his hands as he gasped for breath and the tears rolled down his face, slipping through his fingers and onto the fabric of his pants.   
  
He heard footsteps and then a door close before soft hands were on Tony’s hands. He let them pull on his hands, surprised to see May in front of him and not Pepper. Her eyes were red and swollen as she leaned over and put her arms around Tony. He reciprocated and the two of them sat on the floor hugging each other, the tears flowing before the door opened again.  
  
Tony looked up to see both Pepper and Happy standing there. The man looked completely wrecked as he looked at the bed. Happy had been the first one on the scene, the one to find Peter, the one to let Tony know what had happened as Tony had flown as fast as he could.   
  
“You need to lie down.” Pepper told Tony as she walked over to him. May let go of Tony and took her place back on the bed, holding onto Peter.   
  
Happy and Pepper both took one of Tony’s arms around their shoulders and pulled him up. Tony looked at Peter again as he was led out of the room. The boys still face was covered in half-healed cuts and bruises, the blankets pulled up over his chest to hide the horrific damage that had been done to him. Tony knew why Peter had been in between the cars, saving a little girl from the icy collision. He had succeeded in saving the child but hadn’t been able to swing himself out in time. The two drivers of the cars had been completely beside themselves when they had seen who they had hit.   
   
 “Let us know if you need anything. I’ll be back soon.” Pepper said to May as they left the room, the door shutting behind them.  
  
In the hallway, Tony saw Rhodey sitting with Peter’s two friends, MJ and Ned. The two teenagers looked up, their faces completely devastated and covered in tears.  
  
“He’s gone?” Ned whispered and Tony nodded. Ned let out a wail that went straight through Tony’s heart before MJ wrapped her arms around him, the sobs erupting from her mouth. Rhodey leaned over and put a hand on each childs shoulder.  
  
Tony cried silently as Pepper and Happy led him to his room. Pepper broke away and pulled the covers back on Tony’s bed before coming back and helping Happy lay Tony in the bed- he didn’t protest the movement. He let Pepper pull the covers up over him and then kiss his forehead before pulling away.   
“Let FRIDAY know if you need anything. I’ll be back soon.”  
  
Tony lay there as Happy and Pepper left the room. His thoughts wandered as he thought about Peter and how he would never hear the teenager laugh, or quote some movie ever again.   
  
Tony lasted about an hour in his bed before he pulled himself up and found himself in his lab. He locked the door behind him and headed to his workstation. The bots whirled over to him, picking up on his mood and he shoved them away.   
  
Tony picked up Peter’s suit. He had brought it to the lab once Helen had gotten Peter out of it, hours earlier when things had looked okay and before Peter’s first cardiac arrest and the first time his heart had flatlined. The suit was ripped and bloody and Tony put his face into it, gripping it tightly as he tried to take deep breaths, telling himself that he was done making suits for anyone else. All it had done was get a teenager killed. Any suits, any technology would be only for him.   
  
He sat there for quite some time before hearing a commotion behind him and the bots making noise. He looked up and his jaw dropped when he saw Stephen Strange coming out of a portal. He knew the man, but not well. They used to run in the same circle but Tony hadn’t seen him since Strange had been in a car accident and disappeared.  
  
“What?” Tony asked as he stared at the orange circle Strange had stepped out of.  
  
“I can save your son. He was not meant to die. The Universe has plans for him.”   
  
“Not my son.” Tony replied instinctively before registering what Strange had said. He shot out of his chair, the Spiderman costume being discarded on the table.  
  
“You can do what?”  
  
“Save your son. I can bring him back. Show me where he is.”   
  
Tony didn’t know what to think, but he motioned Stephen to follow him, and he led him to the Medbay.   
  
Ned, MJ, Pepper, Rhodey and Happy were all sitting outside of the room and they all looked up when Tony and Stephen approached.  
  
“Who are you?” Rhodey asked.  
  
“This is Stephen Strange. He says he can save Peter.”   
  
“Then get in there.” Happy shot out.  
  
Tony led Stephen into the room where May and Peter were, shutting the door behind him. After a moment explaining to May, Stephen was next to the bed. Tony and May stood back, holding onto one another as they watched the Dr work. Tony was trying to prevent the hope from rising through his chest and he could tell May was trying to do the same.  
  
Tony didn’t know what Stephen was doing, only that there were a lot of hand movements and then orange light. Tony swore he saw the past few hours flashing by before Stephen stepped back. He reattached Peter’s heart monitor and Tony nearly collapsed when the monitor showed a heartbeat. May did actually collapse, her legs giving out.  
  
Tony reached down to help pull her back to her feet, and she clung to him.   
  
“He’ll wake up soon. He still has to heal but he’ll survive.” Stephen said.  
  
“Why did you save him?” May gasped out.  
  
“Because the Universe still has need for him. He shouldn’t have died.”   
  
Stephen made an orange circle and stepped through it, disappearing as May and Tony looked at each other in shock.  
  
A movement from the bed had them turning towards it. Peter shifted his head, opened his eyes and let out a groan of discomfort before locking eyes on Tony and May.  
  
“Peter.” Tony bent over and burst into tears. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had every intention of Peter fully dying and not coming back and as I was writing this, I realized that I couldn't do that. So, in came Strange. I'm pretty certain that he can't bring people back to life like that, but hey- it's fanfiction! :)
> 
> I also know that I could have gone a lot more in depth with the grief before Stephen showed up, but I really just wanted this to be a short one shot. I wanted to get it out of my head. 
> 
> Comment if you like, and let me know how you feel about it. :)


End file.
